Season 2 Episode 01: Club Members in the Scarlet Field
"Club Members in the Scarlet Field" (朱の場の部員達, Aka no Ba no Buin-tachi) is the first episode of the second season of the Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon anime series. It was released on July 14, 2012. Synopsis May 4, 1648 TE. 10:03 AM, 6th District of the Tama. Inside the bombarded decks of the Musashi, the captain announces to everyone on board that the vessel will enter Gravitational Acceleration Mode in three minutes, and informs everyone to perform necessary evacuation procedures during the high-speed flight into their next destination. Elsewhere, in the Okutama, in front of the Musashi Ariadust Academy, a naked Toori Aoi, Masazumi Honda and the automaton P-01s hear the announcement, although Toori is puzzled about what the announcement meant. However, Masazumi, who manages to grasp what the announcement meant, decides to lead them into safer ground, heeding the captain's orders. Meanwhile, Tres Espana continues their assault on the Musashi. Students in red and gold keep on pouring into the massive flying city and the citizens of Musashi remain on the defensive. On the other hand, Tomo tries to fight the fires caused by the attacks by firing at the numerous water tanks that revolve the Musashi. Unfortunately for some Tres España units, they find themselves as unexpected targets by Tomo's attacks. Tomo eventually hears them calling her a "sniper shrine maiden", much to her annoyance. Meanwhile, Heidi continues to bring more water tanks to fight the fires on deck, which contributes more to her annoyed expression. Musashi's forces soon prepare a counterattack, which is commanded by Toussaint Neshinbara. After releasing the transfer cords between ships, he orders the troops of Musashi to use them to reach the San Lorenzo. Fusae Era, the commander of the San Lorenzo was able to see this plan in action, so she decides to pull back the track club for the meantime and shifts to defense, using the baseball team. Fusae herself prepares to enter the battlefield as well. Almost immediately, the Alcalá de Henares' baseball team begins their defensive assault against the attackers from Musashi, knocking away the transfer cords to topple the incoming enemies. However, this was swiftly countered by Margot Knight and her team of flying units as they unleashed a rain of metal pipes that quickly immobilized the baseball team attack. Then, with the air uncontested, Margot decides to directly attack the ship using her signature cannon attack. However, the moment her attack reaches the ship, her attack was suddenly turned into a futile sprinkle of coins. Margot, shocked by the weakness of her attack, turns to the ones at the upper deck: Diego Velasquez, Alcalá de Henares' Student Council Secretary, and Takakane Hironaka, the Vice Chancellor of the said school. On their hands is a pair of matching curved swords. Neshinbara is shocked at the fact that Tres España has brought their Testamenta Arma to the very boundary of their territory, the maximum allowed limits of location of the weapons' usage. Meanwhile, Hironaka and Velasquez introduce their Testamenta Arma — the Crura Temperantiae Vetus and Novum, respectively — to their enemy. Soon, Margot finds herself too close to the effective zone of Velasquez's Testamenta Arma and her Schalebesen slowly loses power. Naomasa, on the shoulders of her God of War Jizurisuzaku, soon takes the chance to attack, since she thinks that the Testamenta Arma would only give her a slight disadvantage. But her confidence is soon broken down when Fusae Era enters the battlefield with her own God of War, the Michiyukibyakko. Not even Futayo's "slicing" of the Testamenta Arma's ability using the Tonbokiri was able to help out Naomasa, who is clearly outclassed by Fusae's God of War, which she describes as "at par with a Divine Weapon". Soon, Fusae drags Naomasa deeper into the battle when Michiyukibyakko activates her special ability: her power to transform any battlefield into a "road" wherein the Michiyukibyakko suits well in fighting. Meanwhile, at the lower decks of the Musashi, Malga Naruze goes around announcing the evacuation protocols to everyone inside. She soon sees Azuma, who is also doing his job in reminding everyone to stay inside until the orders to take shelter are lifted and is heading for his roommate Miriam and the "ghost child" that they are currently "adopting". Malga voices out her longing to have a child just like Azuma and Miriam's current situation, and soon begins to talk about sex. Of course, as a demigod who has not been exposed much to human culture, Azuma does not know what sex is, and Malga soon finds herself forced to try to explain to him what sex is without getting too much in to the details. In the end, Malga tells him that sex is "something that two people do to make their relationship stronger" and "something that is done to resolve conflicts between two persons". Azuma curiously listens to Naruze's explanations, oblivious to the fact that sex is far from what Malga just said. Back aboard the San Lorenzo, Futayo engages Takakane, but the fight between the two appears to be stuck in a stalemate. Meanwhile, Naomasa and the Jizurisuzaku continues to face the full brunt of Michiyukibyakko's attacks. Soon, Fusae decides to finish the fight by grasping at the Jizurisuzaku's right leg using the massive jaws located at the Michiyukibyakko's left shoulder. Naomasa is forced to sacrifice Jizurisuzaku's limb to escape, but even after that attack, Fusae was able to land a punch that throws Naomasa and her damaged God of War out of the battlefield. However, this defeat was all part of Neshinbara's plan. As the battlefield returns to normal, Fusae sees one of the derrick ships of the Musashi ramming straight into the San Lorenzo. Then, Masazumi Honda steps in to intervene. Only to make a fool of herself in front of the Pope-President, the Musashi Ariadust Academy faculty, and the students from both sides. Soon, Masazumi decides to go straight to the point, but in one swift move by the Michiyukibyakko, Gin Tachibana lands into the side of Musashi, and this move suddenly puts Masazumi in a dangerous position. Fortunately, whatever is inside the paper bag Masazumi is holding was able to catch Gin's blades aiming towards her and Futayo quickly breaks the two before fighting against Gin herself. Nate soon takes the chance to hurl a water tank where Gin is using her Argentees Chaines, but Gin quickly slices through the wooden crate, and as she emerges, four massive cannons are aimed straight at Futayo — Gin's Arcabuz Cruz. At the moment when Futayo slices Gin's artillery attack, the fight between the two begins. And Masazumi and P-01s take the chance to use the Lype Katathlipse to attack the San Lorenzo. However, the Student Council Vice President and Treasurer of Alcalá de Henares, Juana, prepares her Mortal Sin Armament, the Akedia Katathlipse and fires a purple ball of energy towards the ship where P-01s and the others are. In a single moment, the forces of Musashi fall at the mercy of the debilitating effect of Juana's Mortal Sin Armament. Everyone who are disgusted at a certain part of their body is forced to experience that disgust, and this leaves everyone, including P-01s, who is shown to be disgusted at her entire body, restrained by the Mortal Sin Armament. Victory for Tres España approaches, until a smile shines behind the one who claims victory over Musashi. Juana signals the baseball team to ready their weapons, but soon finds her left hand landing on something soft. Then, as Toori Aoi talks to the puzzled owner of one of the nine Mortal Sin Armaments, Juana realizes that her hand is in someone's crotch. The urge to push away Toori overwhelms Juana and in an instant, Toori is seen soaring off into the starboard side of the San Lorenzo. Meanwhile, Tenzou, after snatching some secret plans by Tres España during his infiltration of the ship during the chaos, ends up catching Toori from the air, unexpectedly ripping apart the precious plans he had stolen. Tenzou is doubly disappointed; Toori also ruined Tenzou's plans of catching a damsel in distress. Nonetheless, Toori's unexpected entry has caused Juana to deactivate the Mortal Sin Armament. Masazumi urges P-01s to use the time to prepare firing the Lype Katathlipse, but for a moment, the automaton is more immersed in thinking of a remark as a response to Toori's indecent display a while ago. Fortunately, P-01s manages to follow through with the firing of the Lype Katathlipse shortly. As Margot uses her Schalebesen to bring out Toori and Tenzou out of the battlefield, P-01s finally unleashes the Hyper Drive of the Lype Katathlipse. As soon as the swirling purple beam of energy is seen careening towards the San Lorenzo, Takakane and Diego Velasquez use their Testamenta Arma to weaken the beam while Gin goes straight into the beam's trajectory and tries to block it by using her swords and spinning them at blinding speeds. Then, Michiyukibyakko uses its abilities to dampen the energy even further. Gin is left with severe damage to her robotic arms, and Michiyukibyakko was not left unscathed as well. Despite this, Gin still desperately tries to hold back the Musashi using her Arcabuz Cruz. However, her artillery attack was once again sliced by Futayo. With Tres España's chances to take down the Musashi, the San Lorenzo is left in the dust as the Musashi, with its Gravitation Navigation Mode activated, disappears. During the high-speed journey elsewhere, Azuma returns to his room, where he would hear Miriam and their "adopted" ghost child in a commotion. And Azuma quickly applies what he learned from Malga. Of course, Miriam was flustered at Azuma's sudden proposal, and as Azuma continues to push Miriam into having sex with him, he was thrown out of the room. Elsewhere in the Musashi, Toori receives his just punishment from P-01s after what happened between him and Juana earlier before losing her consciousness. Although Horizon is out for the meantime, Masazumi takes over in controlling Toori's behavior and also asks Nate to try to transfer Horizon into the Okutama. Nate thinks that doing so while in Gravitational Navigation Mode is not suitable, so she decides to wait until the ship regains a more stable speed. Masazumi soon catches a glimpse of their next destination. The floating archipelago of England. Mere moments after their arrival at the boundary of England, the Musashi encounters the England-affiliated vessel Granuaile, with its captain Grace O'Malley on board. O'Malley warns the Musashi about entering the boundaries of England, and points out that they have a right to attack the Musashi as there are currently no maintained alliances between the Far East and England. Following this declaration, four figures land on the Musashi from the Granuaile, and these new enemies are from England's Oxford Academy. As Neshinbara heads straight into a new battlefield, he declares that there will be another three-minute window for Musashi: make it past the attacks of England in three minutes and they will come as victorious. Meanwhile, Malga Naruze makes it early and begins the first attack of Musashi against England. Elsewhere, Pope-President Innocentius watches everything from the comfort of K.P.A. Scuola. Malga thought that her sudden attack was effective enough against Musashi's new enemies, but gasps in shock as her attack was simply shrugged aside. After a short introduction of the four intruders, who are among the members of the England-based student leader group TRUMPS, the England side begin their attack with William Cecil using her ability of "sharing her weight with all enemies in range". Malga, due to her experience in Weighted Spaces, was able to withstand Cecil's ability, but soon finds herself helpless as her attacks are simply repelled by Robert Dudley. Then, Dudley uses her Testamenta Arma, the Brachium Justitia Vetus, which allows her to control objects near her like a puppeteer. Musashi's bows and arrows are now pointed at Malga, and her resolve is quickly broken down by the enemy's mocking words. Tomo soon contacts Malga upon seeing her dire condition, but the doujin writer refuses to stand down. Soon, she talks with Tomo about a possible collaboration of the two in a doujin, and although Tomo was puzzled about what Malga is talking about at first, she quickly sees the hidden message entwined in her trivial talk. Soon, Robert Dudley declares England's wishes to put the Musashi under their jurisdiction, but Toori suddenly appears to reject her statement alongside Dudley's accusation of Malga leaving behind Musashi as England's captive. Then, Malga takes the chance to order Tomo to do what she must do at that moment. Tomo fires a blunt arrow straight into Malga, and Robert fires the arrows she had controlled earlier upon seeing the sudden change of pace. Fortunately, Tomo's arrow caught Malga, and Malga is thrown away from the trajectory of Dudley's arrows. Meanwhile, Kiyonari Ulquiaga and Noriki head to Malga's rescue. As Kiyonari heads to check Malga's condition, Noriki tries to fight Ben Johnson, only to witness his attacks easily avoided by the Athlete-Poet. Soon, Cecil and Robert Dudley begin their attack at the lower decks of the derrick ship of Musashi. Noriki and Ulquiaga struggle to fight the three representatives of TRUMPS, and Malga soon finds herself as dead weight during the encounter. Meanwhile, Tomo and Kimi have a conversation about their usefulness in battle. Although Tomo admits that she can only take advantage of certain loopholes to her "targeting living things is not allowed" principle, Kimi is more interested the usefulness of Tomo's body in their current situation. Robert Dudley and William Cecil soon continue their attacks on the Musashi, but soon discovers that they have new enemies to fight, and it comes in the form of a sluggish blue Mechanic Shell and a muscular man with a bucket helmet. Annoyed by the sudden emergence of reinforcements, Robert continues on her attack, but a sudden gust of wind throws off the arrows from their trajectory. There stands Toussaint Neshinbara, with his ability Mountains of Text fully prepared. Neshinbara quickly targets the remaining member of TRUMPS to taste real combat, Thomas Shakespeare, and immediately brings her to her knees using her ability. However, Shakespeare was able to survive the attacks without a scratch. Shakespeare soon reveals her battle specialization as an author, and she comments on Neshinbara's "inferior" literary style compared to hers. Thomas Shakespeare then prepares her own style of combat as an author, and invites Neshinbara to a battle that would pit two authors in a match of literary superiority! Characters By order of appearance *"Musashi" *Toori Aoi *Masazumi Honda *P-01s *Flores Valdes *Pedro Valdes *Tomo Asama *Heidi Augesvarer *Toussaint Neshinbara *Fusahide Era *Margot Knight *Diego Velasquez *Takakane Hironaka *Naomasa *Futayo Honda *Malga Naruze *Azuma *Gin Tachibana *Nate Mitotsudaira *Juana *Innocentius *Kiyonari Ulquiaga *Noriki *Adele Balfette *Persona 'New Characters' *Grace O'Malley *Robert Dudley *William Cecil *Ben Johnson *Thomas Shakespeare Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes